I Need You
by Drama Kagome
Summary: While Inuyasha & Sesshomaru are dying from battles, they think about what Kagome & Rin mean to them. Co-Written with BlackRosetheVampire
1. Inuyasha

*****Author's note: hey guys, it's me! BlackRosetheVampire, on Drama Kagome's! Hehe. Well, we're co-writing this, lol. I haven't taken over her profile. And I'm writing in Inuyasha's POV, and I'm so excited for her to post this! Lol. So we hope you like it! It has some of the lyrics from Comatose by Skillet. **

**FYI: We don't own Inuyasha, or the song. It's boring, yes, but it has to be said. **

…

_I hate feeling like this_

I was dying, I knew that. I've taken to many blows, and I felt weak and vulnerable. I hated to feel weak. It was the worst I've ever felt. I've had holes ripped through me, thought I lost the person I value most. It didn't compare with this feeling, feeling like I've given up.

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this._

I could feel my demon fighting to get out. I was tried, I was dying, I could feel it. The demon wanted to let me survive. I wanted to let it take over, but then, I didn't. I'd let everyone around me be in danger, and I was dying now as a result for trying to save them all. Especially Kagome...

_I'm asleep and all I dream Is waking to you._

I must have been dreaming, because I couldn't move, and I couldn't see. Everything was black in my mind, and I couldn't help but think I was dead. Would I feel like I was falling forever?

I wanted to wake up, and see Kagome next to me, or on the ground below me, from a tree I normally sleep in. Would I see her again? I just wanted to see her face one more time before I died. It was all I asked for.

_Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose  
Of you._

I needed to feel or hear her to wake up. I needed all my senses to be only for her, and I'd wake up, just to see her. Just for her. I'd make myself wake up.

I was in a coma like state. I was having an illusion, thinking about her. I wasn't going to wake up without her.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna feel,  
'Less I feel you next to take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real._

I was slowly getting my senses back. I felt hands on me. Only one pair of hands, and I'd know them anywhere. Her touch. She was cleaning my wounds frantically, while shaking me, kneeling next to me.

"Inuyasha?" I heard her call. It sounded like it came from the end of a tunnel, one that I must get through, to get to her.

Kagome! She was so far away, but I'd fight to get to her.

I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, her face was in the light. Right there, so close. Her beautiful face, her smell now. Jasmine and lavender. My favorite scent in the world.

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away._

She was hurt, but she wasn't dead, or dying. If she was gone, I'd hate living. It would hold no meaning for me without her. If I ever doubted her before, I never wanted to again. She knew I needed her.

My demon was trying to push me back. Forcing me back into the tunnel, to let it take over. But I fought it back, only because I needed to keep being surrounded by Kagome. It was waiting for me to let my guard down, just slightly. It would take over without a second hesitation.

"Kagome..." I said, it sounded hoarse, barely a whisper. Almost a choke. So weak sounding. I sounded broken, and I needed Kagome to fix me. I needed all of her.

She gasped and hugged me, I felt her, tears on my cheeks, her warmth. She was so warm. I smelt her; lavender and jasmine, with a mix of saltwater from her tears.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Everything's okay. We'll fix you." More tears, saltwater smell. She was crying, for me. Again.

I blacked out again. This time, I was sure I wasn't coming back.

I opened my eyes, and wondered where I was. Surely, I was dead. I wasn't living anymore, because…

Only in my own heaven Kagome would be laying right next to me, curled into my side, with her head on my chest. Sleeping peacefully. That was only in my heaven, or at most my dreams.

But if Kagome was here, then she had to be dead too, and I couldn't stand that. I died for nothing then, she had to live, because I'd die protecting her.

"Inuyasha," she sighed, curling more into me, and burying her face in my chest.

I was sure now, that I was in heaven. It was impossible for her to do that without saying 'sit'. I might as well enjoy it while I was here, if it was my own personal heaven.

I put my arms around her, and laid there, looking up at the ceiling. One of her hands lay loosely across my stomach, which I noticed was bare now, but then she slightly moved it up further, and pain shot through my body.

I was alive, and this was real. My body tensed in pain, and it woke her up.

She moved quickly, and looked down at me, with a anxious look.

"Inuyasha!" she said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She searched my face for any signs of pain, but now it held curiosity.

She slept beside me, for however long I was out, and she didn't act like anything was different. I blushed.

"Heh," I said, looking away from her. I had a bandage around my chest. "I'm fine. This is just a scratch."

She glared at me. I saw it from the corner of my eye. "No, it isn't! You almost died!" Tears filled her eyes again, and she tried blinking them away. Her voice cracked at the end, and it had an almost hysterical shrill just below the concerned tone.

I didn't realize how much that bothered her until now.

"You wouldn't wake up, and I was so scared," she told me. Tears spilled down her face. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Heh," I said. I did almost die, and she wouldn't have known that I needed her, that I loved her. I looked at her again, and let my glare soften. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying a lot. Tears had their own path along her face, and it looked like she still had tears from earlier. I just wanted her tears to go away, but I didn't know how to do that.

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my torso again, but, I decided to ignore it. Pain was so frustrating, it stopped you from doing something.

Her hands immediately fluttered over me, finding my shoulders to push me back down. I didn't let her. I needed to sit up for this.

"You need to lay back down," she told me. "You'll open your wounds again."

"I don't need to lay back down," I told her. I looked her in the eyes. They shown with concern for me. "I don't need to do anything." I put one hand behind me, to hold me up.

She glared again. "If you don't, you could almost die again!" she snapped.

I growled at her. "You didn't let me finish," I snapped back. "I don't need to do anything. But I do need someone to help me get stronger again." I looked intently at her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh," she squeaked. "I can go get Kikyo if you want." She started getting up, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"It's not Kikyo," I growled. "It's you." I couldn't believe I just said that, exposing myself even more now. "I need you, Kagome." My voice was still in a growled, and I was pretty sure I was glaring at her.

Her eyes grew wider. "Me?" she squeaked. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong," I growled. I loosened my grip on her wrist, and then suddenly I was on my back again, and Kagome was kissing me, and my torso hurt again.

I groaned in pain, and she stopped kissing me, pulling back.

"Ow," I groaned.

She blushed and then got off me. "Sorry." She kissed me again, and this time, it was painless. It made me forget completely about the pain, and where we were.

"I love you," she said. "I know you can't say that, but I'll help you learn." She kissed me again.

"I can say I need you," I growled lightly. "It's just as good."

She smiled, and laid down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "We'll work on it."

I wrapped my arms around her, already feeling better.

******Author's note: hey guys, again this is my part, and I'm sure Drama Kagome will want to say something in this chapter, not quite sure. After my a/n's probably. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! **

Drama Kagome: Finally! I get to read this! I loved it! It was so awesome my mouth was open in shock of the awesomeness! That is all I have to say. My part will be up in a few days, so wait patiently, peoples.

R&R


	2. Sesshomaru

NEW TWO SHOT

**Name of Two Shot: **I Need You

**Summary: **While Inuyasha & Sesshomaru are dying from battles, they think about what Kagome & Rin mean to them.

**Author's Note: **Hey, here is my part of the Two Shot. Rin and Sesshomaru! Yay! My absolute favorite couple. I just love their relationship. **BlackRosetheVampire **did an awesome job with Inuyasha and Kagome. Therefore, I hope you like my part. R&R

**Name of Shot: **Sesshomaru

…

Pain.

Unbearable pain.

Never felt this much pain before.

I drew in a breath, my lungs burning.

_Curse that bastard, Riki. _I growled, feeling my strength leave my body. I dropped to one knee and growled.

I was dying. That pathetic excuse for a dog demon Riki shattered my armor and scraped my heart. It was just enough to kill me slowly.

He was challenging me for my title. He wanted to defeat me so _he _could be the Lord of the West. Pathetic. I will not die so easily.

I groaned audibly, feeling pain spread across my chest. Each time I took a breath, my lungs caught fire.

Riki laughed. "You're time is coming to a close, _Lord _Sesshomaru." He smirked at me. "I knew you would sacrifice yourself for that weak human girl. You would do _anything _to protect her, no? Including giving up your own life for her.

"Tell me, what is so special about her?" I growled at Riki, a hand over the wound on my chest, preventing more blood to leak out of it. I was desperately holding on to my consciousness. Riki was looking at Rin with lust.

I despised it. Another growl escaped my throat as Rin came up from behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. My growls softened at her touch.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin breathed, her scent filling my nose. I loved her scent. She smelt like raspberries. Salt water was in it, also. She was crying. Crying for me. I was dying. "You…you should lie down. Y-your w-wound…" Rin expression was filled with fear and worry.

"Rin." My eyelids felt heavy. I fought to keep them open as Rin helped me lay down, my head resting on her lap. I smelled her worry and her fear. She furiously wiped at her tears but they would not stop. They would never stop.

I hated feeling like this. I hated feeling weak. I was fighting my death and it was draining my remaining energy.

I knew if I closed my eyes, I would never wake up again. I would never wake up to Rin again.

I reached out and touched Rin's cheek. Her skin was so soft. I wanted to feel her one last time. A sob escaped her mouth as she continued to cry. She placed her hand over mine.

"P-p-please d-don't d-die." Rin sobbed. I hated it when she cried. "You're all I have left."

"Stop crying." I commanded, my voice sounding weak and quiet. I was losing my battle with death. My vision was blurry. I could not make out Rin.

"I-I-I c-can't." Rin hiccupped. "I'm losing you. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I need…you."

Rin gasped silently, looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

I clenched my fists as pain shot through my body. My heart stopped for a minute then slowly began beating again.

_Thump….Thump….Thump._

Hm, death wants me soon. I must fight more. I must live a while longer.

I turned my attention back to Rin who was still crying, her tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

Riki was right. I would give my life for this human woman. I knew I could not live without her. I could not let her die a third time. I _would not_ let her die a third time.

_Th-thump….Th-thump….Th-thump._

This human woman followed me around without complaint. She obeyed my every order and helped me regain my left arm. It was only fitting I protected her in return.

Protect…

Father died to protect a human woman because he _loved _her.

Hm. Was I taking the same path as my father took? Protecting a human woman with my life. I sacrificed myself so she would not feel Riki's blade. She would have died instantly. I would not be able to bring her back for a third time.

Have I fallen for this human woman?

_Thump. _Pause. _Thump. _Pause. _Thump._

Rin meant everything to me. I would be angry if anything happened to her. I protected her.

I have fallen for her. I love her.

"Rin…" My voice was so quiet, I was not sure if Rin heard it.

"Y-yes?" Rin leaned down, her ear next to my mouth. Her sweet scent filled my nose. Her soft hair brushed against my skin.

I realized my pain was fading. I did not have much time left in this world. I must tell her.

_Thump. _Pause. Pause. _Thump. _Pause. Pause. _Thump._

"I…love…you."

Another sob escaped Rin's throat as she looked at me with wide eyes. Tears on the corner of her beautiful brown eyes.

I had no doubts she did not return my feelings after all we have been through together.

"I l-love you, too." She replied, her tears falling faster. I smiled for her sake. I could die now. I had nothing else to do or say.

My heart stopped and did not start again. I closed my eyes, accepting my death.

"Don't die." Rin begged, her voice sounding millions of miles away. "Please."

My breathing stopped.

I was dead.

…

"No, no," I moaned, silently pleading Lord Sesshomaru to open his golden eyes again. He couldn't be dead. I grabbed his clawed hand. It was cold.

More tears fell from my eyes. I could not believe he was dead. He was the last person that I thought would die. He was powerful. He survived countless attacks from his enemy's, so why did this other dog demon manage to kill him? Why didn't Tenseiga save him?

A sob escaped my throat as I continued to look at Sesshomaru's pale face. It almost looked like he was asleep. However, I knew that wasn't the truth.

He was dead.

_He is only dead because of you, Rin. _A voice said in my head. _He jumped in front of you when that other dog demon was charging at you. He sacrificed himself for you._

"Please wake up." I begged, caressing his magenta stripes with my fingertips. Fresh tears began building in my eyes. "I need you. You are all I have left. I love you." I lowered my mouth to his and kissed his cold lips. Then I laid my head on his chest, yearning to hear his heart beat.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed the voice of that dog demon behind me. I forgot about him. "How touching. The great Dog Demon's son has fallen for a human woman and died to protect her."

"You bastard." I growled, looking at him with loathing. Anger coursed through my veins. "You killed him!"

The dog demon smirked, showing his pointed fangs.

"And I would do it again in a heart beat. I am the new Lord of the West." He said.

"No, you're not." I replied at once. "Lord Sesshomaru is the _true_ Lord of the West. He is far more powerful than you are. With out him, there are no Western Lands."

"Ha, I killed Lord Sesshomaru, human." The dog demon sneered. I felt like I was stabbed in the heart when he said it. "You shall pay for your impudence."

The dog demon raised his sword and charged at me, its tip aimed at my heart.

…

"Sesshomaru, my son." I looked at the man that was my late father.

"Yes, father?" I asked. I knew I was dead if I was talking to my late father. We were in Hell.

He smiled at me.

"You're lesson is done." He stated.

"My lesson?" I asked. My hand tingled with pleasant warmth.

"You have learned to love a human woman and she has returned the feeling."

"_Please wake up," _A voice said in my head. It sounded like Rin. She sounded like she was begging. _"I need you. You are all I have left. I love you." _I felt the same tingling sensation on my cheek and lips. I felt a lightweight on my chest, also.

"The bond between you two now is unbreakable; even in death, my son." My father continued. "The human woman will no longer age. She is most loyal to you. You two will be together forever."

"_No, you're not." _Rin's voice in my head said. _"Lord Sesshomaru is the _true_ Lord of the West. He is far more powerful than you are. With out him, there are no Western Lands."_

"You planned for me to fall for a human." I said to my father, piecing it together. I was not surprised at this. My father has planned many things for me. And my half-breed brother, Inuyasha.

My father chuckled, his form fading.

"I am proud of you, my son." He said then he was gone.

Suddenly, the wound in my chest healed and my heart started beating and I could breathe again. I was alive once again. I smelt Rin's frightened scent.

"Ha, I killed Lord Sesshomaru, human." Riki's voice came, sounding angry. "You shall pay for your impudence."

I heard him running. I knew he was going to kill Rin. I immediately wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and sunk my right hand claws into Riki's chest, grasping his heart and squeezing it.

"W-what?" Riki gasped, looking at me in horror. "How can you be alive?"

"Poison claw." I whispered, feeling my green poison enter Riki's heart. It should kill him almost instantly. I did not have to explain to him why I was alive.

"Nooooo!" Riki screamed in pain, his form starting to slump forwards. "I…have been…defeated…"

He died.

I kicked his body away and looked at Rin.

"Y-you are alive." Rin said, smiling, tears building in her eyes. I nodded. "You're alive!" Rin threw her arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can't believe it!"

I inhaled her scent, raspberries and happiness. I held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. I wanted to hold her forever. I needed her.

Rin pulled back, looking into my eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were glossy with tears.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And, I you."

I captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The End!

Finally! I am done. Took me long enough. Once again, this two shot is based off the song **Comatose **by Skillet. Half of it sounded like Inuyasha while some parts sounded like Sesshomaru. Therefore, **BlackRosetheVampire **and I each split it. Hope you liked it!

R&R Kindly please.

BlackRosetheVampire & Drama Kagome


End file.
